1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwed attachment to an annular flange in a turbine engine in which the heads of the screws are covered by an annular fairing or bolt guard.
When screws are used for fixing an element on an annular flange, particularly in turbine engine applications, it is necessary, when the heads of the screws are located in a streamline flow of air or gas, to cover them with an annular fairing or bolt guard in order to avoid harmful disturbances in the flow.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3 727 660 describes an example of an application to a compressor in which a bolt guard is used and is furthermore arranged in such a way as to ensure retention of the elements in the event of accidental unscrewing or loss of an element for any reason in order thus to avoid such an element becoming entrained by the flow of gases and thereby causing any damage, which could be considerable. Despite its advantages, however, the solution proposed necessitates total caging of all the bolts which in some applications may present drawbacks with regard to the fitting and dismantling operations, particularly maintenance operations in which it is necessary to deal with only a single bolt, for example.